shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Luminerik
Luminerik is the Slash ship between The Luminary and Erik from the game Dragon Quest XI. Canon Erik is contacted by an entity known as the Seer. The Seer tells him that one day, the Luminary will arrive and how Erik must help him to fulfil a prophecy. At first, he dismisses the Seer's words as utter nonsense, but out of his own curiosity follows them. In Heliodor, he and a man named Derk team up as bandits, stealing a red orb from the castle and stashing it near their hideout in the Downtown division of the city. For his deeds, Erik is locked up in the castle dungeon, and surely enough, the Luminary does meet him. Erik learns that the Luminary was mistaken for the "Darkspawn", his opponent. Per the prophet‘s words, Erik offers to help him escape. The pair is pursued by Heliodorian foot soldiers through the sewers below, then by a resident black dragon. Barely fast enough to outrun the beast, they survive, jumping to the foothills adjacent to the city. Taking refuge at a nearby church, they rest the night. Erik then proposes going after his prized Red Orb, another part of the prophecy, which should be in its hiding place downtown. For the rest of the journey, Erik acts as the streetwise and stalwart companion, ever curious to know where the prophecy he was given may lead next.https://dragonquest.fandom.com/wiki/Erik#Dragon_Quest_XI At the end of one of Drustan's battle trials in the Nintendo Switch version, the player "could pick someone to stay with me forever and ever!" Erik is one of those options. Picking Erik prompts Drustan to respond: "I see... Verily, living alongside a roguish fellow such as he would be very diverting indeed. Thou wouldst take Erik, thy stalwart comrade, thy sworn companion?" Picking yes prompts another response: "I understand thy desrire all too well. There were those among my comrades with whom I grew close beyond measure. Would that we could have stayed together... In any case, it shall be as thou desirest... ...... Tis done. Return to Cobblestone, I prithee. There thou shalt find what thou seekest. May you have a long and happy life together." The game then later says: "And so, Name and Erik begin living together in Cobblestone. A few days go by..." You then appear in Cobblestone with most of the people there congratulating you moving in with Erik. Your party members are also there giving their support. Sylvando notes that Erik seems to be enjoying himself a lot more lately, and believes "it's all because he's living with you - not that he'd admit that, of course!" Serena says it's wonderful that you're living with Erik, pointing out that you two were always so close. Veronica imagines "the kind of mess you two are capable of making." Hendrick struggles to imagine you and Erik sharing the same home commenting: "I have never found him to be anything other than companionable, of course, but making the leap to cohabitation is quite a different matter..." Rab grows envious and says you two "are having a grand auld time living together" feeling a bit left out. Then Jade appear curious about if they have problems living togther, wondering if they ever do chores. Erik meanwhile is in your house waiting for you to talk to him and talks about how great living in Cobblestone is. Eventually he asks you if you're "ready to hit the hay." He then at some point asks if you want to "head out for a wander", more specifically Cobblestone Tor, the highest mountain cliff in the area. As you accept and walk outside, you can speak to him and he says settling down in Cobblestone might just what he needs due to being always on the move. As you make your way to the top of Cobblestone Tor, you'll encounter monsters who you have to fight. Erik says during the fight: "Why don't we give them the old one-two?" After defeating the enemies, Erik remarks how annoying that was and that no monster in the world could beat him and the legendary Luminary.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qukDLPoVYLY After some time the two finally make it to the top, which reminds Erik that it looks just like the other cliff they both jumped off out from the Helidorian Sewers noting so much as happened since then. "Who would've thought the kid in the next cell would wind up becoming my best friend?" While looking over the view of the Tor, Erik turns to the protagonist suggesting a "crazy idea - why don't we see if we're still the luckiest guys in the business". He then jumps up yelling, the protagonist looks in shock then Erik flips to his backside and lands right on the edge of the cliff then teasingly says "I'm just yanking your chain! Heh heh! Your face!" with a smile. Then a sudden strong gust of wind comes out from the cave enough to make the protagonist stand his ground and makes Erik suddenly fall off. The protagonist runs in the nick of time to grab Erik's hand to keep him from falling, then smiles at each other chuckling. Squeezing each other's hand, the protagonist is able to lift Erik back onto the ground making Erik remark that was too close for comfort and thanks him. They then begin to gaze at each other for several seconds before Erik starts to laugh about what just happened and lies down saying "there's never a dull moment with me around huh?" Erik then says there's something he needs help with from the protagonist when they're done saving the world. Explaining they haven't found half of the world's treasure and proposing they hunt it all down, split it and "retire rich men. Deal?" The protagonist nods in agreement, Erik holds out his fist and both fist-bump. They then continue to gaze at each other.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwMnU2RNKIg There is also additional dialogue in the partner scenario: Erik So this is the famous tor, huh? Well, it'd be a waste to come all this way and not see the view from the top—come on, , let's do this! Erik Monsters, huh? Come on, —let's do this! Erik Well, that was annoying. Still, there was no way those chumps were ever going to take us. Erik We've already come this far. Why don't we check out the top of the Tor while we're here? Erik We haven't found even half the treasure that's out there yet. Erik I say we hunt it all down, split the take, and retire rich men. Deal? Erik Yeah, I guess it is about time we headed back to Cobblestone. Shall we? and Erik make their way back to the village. Erik Hey! You know something? Cobblestone's great! All this fresh country air—I can feel myself getting healthier by the second! Erik So are you hitting the hay or what? Erik Good plan. I'm about ready to turn in myself. Erik Morning! I don't know about you, but I slept like a log! I'm ready for anything! Erik Yeah, I guess it is still kind of early. What say we head out for a wander? Erik Some of the locals have been telling me about the Tor. I'd kind of like to check it out. What do you say? Erik Nice! Well, let's head south and see what it's all about! Erik Not in the mood, huh? Well, alright. We'll save the hiking expedition for another time. Erik So are you hitting the hay or what? Erik Good plan. I'm about ready to turn in myself. Erik Morning! Don't know about you but I slept like a log! I'm ready for anything! Erik Yeah, I guess it is still kind of early. What say we head out for a wander? Erik Some of the locals have been telling me about the Tor. I'd kind of like to check it out. What do you say? Erik Nice! Well, let's head south and see what it's all about! Erik Not in the mood, huh? Well, alright. We'll save the hiking expedition for another time. Tell Erik you think you've walked enough? Erik heads back home. finishes his walk with Erik and gets back to his adventure. It's a picture of standing with his companions. They all look very happy. Take a closer look? Erik So that little stroll up to the Tor was pretty fun—I mean, sure, I nearly fell to my death, but it keeps things interesting, right? Erik Well, anyway—you look about ready to hit the hay. Bedtime? Erik Good plan. I'm about ready to turn in myself. Erik Morning! I don't know about you, but I slept like a log! I'm ready for anything! Erik Yeah, I guess it is still kind of early. What say we head out for a wander round the village? Erik Nice! Let's head out and see what we can see! Erik Not in the mood, huh? Well, alright. We'll save it for another time. Erik You know, I never really had the opportunity to do much cooking before I started living here. Erik But now I'm taking every chance I get to hone my skills in the kitchen! Your mom's already taught me a bunch of great recipes. Next time, I'll rustle up something that'll knock your socks off! Erik Anyhow, I guess we'll have plenty of time to talk about cooking some other time. You look about ready to hit the hay—bedtime? Erik Man, I still can't get over how peaceful this place is. I mean, there's no crime, no one fights... When I think of the way I used to live, it feels like a dream. Erik Sometimes I even forget that I used to steal stuff for a living. I guess what I mean to say is that life here's pretty darned good! Erik Anyway, maybe we've chewed the fat enough for one day. You look about ready to hit the hay—bedtime? Erik Hey, I was just thinking about that stew we made on our first night here. That was quite something, right? Erik It's not like we knew what we were doing—we just kept on throwing all those ingredients in. I panicked when it turned that weird green colour, but boy was it tasty! Erik Anyway, I guess we'll have plenty of time to talk about cooking some other day. You look about ready to hit the hay—bedtime? Erik We'll have to invite Derk round for dinner sometime—live it up like the good old days. Erik The guy has hidden talents, you know—he has a great baritone, and his belly dancing has to be seen to be believed! Erik ...Anyhow, we can talk about this another time. You look about ready to hit the hay—bedtime? Erik I've always loved looking up at the stars. Kinda takes me out of myself, you know. And the night sky in Cobblestone's really something. Erik ...Hey, do you know what would be really cool? Camping up on the Tor. We could set up a tent, put a couple steaks on the fire and stare up at the night sky. Sounds good, right? Erik ...Anyhow, we can talk about this another time. You look about ready to hit the hay—bedtime? Erik Hey, you know those kids who love splashing round in the water? Well, they thought it would be funny to try and soak me. Did nobody ever teach them to respect their elders? Erik Were you like that when you were little? I mean, I'm not really complaining. Stuff like that keeps you young at heart, I guess. Erik ...Anyhow, we can talk about this another time. You look about ready to hit the hay—bedtime? Erik Life here in Cobblestone's good, it really is. It's just... Hm. How can I put this...? Erik ...Well, when you've seen the world like we have, it can sometimes feel a little...lacking in excitement, if you know what I mean. Erik How about we head out into the wilderness for a while, maybe do some fishing in the mountains? Whoever catches the biggest one wins. Little trip like that might add a bit of excitement to our lives. Erik ...Anyhow, we can talk about this another time. You look about ready to hit the hay—bedtime? Erik I'll be honest, I wasn't sure how us living together was going to work out. But it turns out it's a lot of fun. Erik Who'd have guessed when I first met you in that stinking dungeon that things would turn out like this? I don't mean to sound cheesy, but I guess I was lucky to meet you. Erik ...Anyhow, we can talk about this another time. You look about ready to hit the hay—bedtime? The Switch version also included numerous side-quests with one in particular that needed you to pick a character to practice with to help with a wedding rehearsal. Asking Erik gives out this series of responses: Erik Uhh... You sure about this, ? You want me to play the bride? Erik Gah, make your mind up, will you? You're driving me crazy here! Erik R-Really? Wow, I...wasn't expecting this... Erik I mean sure, we get along well enough, and we've had a lot of fun together, but do you really think I'm the best choice for something like this? Erik Oh... Uh, I mean, sure. ...Huh? No, no, I'm not disappointed! It's... Well, I was just thinking maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all... Erik ...Ahh, what the heck? You only live once, right? Let's make our legendary bond official! Erik Here's to a whole new adventure! Erik ...Hm? Oh, yeah. Sure, I know it's just a rehearsal, but what's the point if you don't pretend like it's the real thing, right? Erik And besides, I meant what I said—we DO have a legendary bond! (When Erik has amnesia) Erik You, uhh... You want me to be your bride? Erik Right. Of course not. Sorry, I don't really understand what's going on... Erik R-Really? M-Me? But we hardly know each other! Erik ...Or do we? I just don't know any more... You're sure about this? Erik Right... Yeah, I think maybe that's for the best... Erik You are? Wow... I mean... I'm just some guy with no memory... What's so special about me...? I... Thanks... (sniff) Erik I'm sorry... (sniff) It's just... It's hard when you can't remember anything... You feel so alone... (sniff) Thanks, . You don't know how much this means. Erik I mean, I know it's just a rehearsal...but what's a wedding without a few tears, right? (sniff) Erik Sorry you had to see me like this, with my nose all running and... Heh, I'm a total mess... Erik I'm going to get all my memories back one day, but even when I do...I think this'll still be one of the happiest! (sniff) Fanon Fandom * Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/search/luminerik References Videos Bromance